Birth
by sHiKaMaRu69
Summary: Shion's Giving birth! Naruto and the others are going to her. Some strange shinobi even accompanny them...
1. The Strange Shinobi

I know this might sound weird but I encorporated new characters... And even a new village!

I hope you guys like it.

And uhm, watch The Shippuuden Movie before reading..

**Chapter 1: The Strange Shinobi**

It's been nine months ever since the incident with the priestess of the Demon Country. Things in Konoha wre never better. Orochimaru had not bothered them and Sasuke is known to be safe. With the death of Zetsu, Deidara, and Sasori, the Nukenin association, Akatsuki, has been in hiding as well.

Jiraiya's death was never forgotten. Three ANBU squads are always searching for Pain and his comrades. They will not rest until all six of him are destroyed.

Economically speaking, Konoha has become the rival of most countries. Missions and products have been at their peak. The cloud village is at a run for its money. This was mainly because of a certain fox boy who wants to be Konoha's sixth Hokage.

Even with his master's death, Naruto's skills kept improving; he had two reasons for power now, Sasuke's redemption and Jiraiya's revenge.

Even though, an event is about to happen to Konohagakure that will leave a mark on all their young shinobi.

At the east gate of Konoha, four shinobi with strange marks on their headbands were being interrogated by the guard. After a few questions, the guard bowed to them and let them enter as he pointed to the Village Hall.

00

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Ino and Chouji are all sitting at the same table in a restaurant. It was awfully strange that all of them would be together doing nothing ;like this. The only ones absent were Shikamaru who was still working with the Hokage-sama about the next chuunin exam, Sakura who's working with the other med-nins on a badly injured ANBU squad, since it would be about lunch, they'd be there as well. Naruto was also nowhere to be found, he was training in the woods since he'd be taking part in the upcoming chuunin exam.

A 15 year old boy was entering the restaurant. He wore a green chuunin vest. The lazy shinobi sat down beside Ino.

"Shika-kun! How was your guard duty?" Ino said lunging a hug at Shikamaru.

Shkamaru let out a sigh. "Pretty boring, except for those four shinobi."

All eyes were on the genius now. "What shinobi?" Tenten asked as she munched like a tiger on a piece of meat.

"Two men and two women. They must be about our age, they had a weird sign on their forehead protectors, kinda like two tipped 'L's…" he replied.

"Do you recognize it?" Hinaya said.

"No. I've never seen a village symbol like that."

They kept on pestering Shikamaru about it until Sakura came in.

"Welcome, Sakura-chan." Tenten gestured for the pinkette to seat beside her.

Sakura sat with her. "So, what you guys working on?"

"Nothing really. Shika-kun was just telling us about the weird shinobi he met earlier." Ino said.

"Huh, now that you mention it, four ninja were waiting outside Tsynade-sama's office before I left. Two males and two females." Sakura narrated.

"Hmm. Whoever these new shinobi are we have to see what are their intentions." Neji said for the first time.

All eyes were on the Byakugan genius, "You are so paranoid Neji-kun." Tenten said.

'Paranoid or not, Neji's right. We can not let what happened with the Sand Village happen again." Shino interrupted.

"Still, Gaara and his siblings are now our allies. We must forget about what had happened in the past and look to the future!" Rock Lee exclaimed as h stepped up on their table.

"Lee's right you know. The past is past." Sakura nodded.

"Sakura said I was right! She must like me more now too!" Lee spun around his mind.

The Konohagakure ninjas kept arguing to each other. They giggled and laughed at each other's stories for a few moments.

They heard voices arguing outside.

"You heard the lady; I still have to scan this place. You guys can go eat and sightseeing now if you want. I won't be done till sunset. Kira's in charge, okay?" they heard the voice say.

"But, sensei!" Two female voices exclaimed.

"No buts!" the first voice said firmly, "It's not like you'd rather examine a village than eat and relax the whole day."

"Well, true. But why Kira?" one of the females said.

"He's the oldest." The first voice said again just before the familiar 'Poof!' of shinsun.

"C'mon. Let's eat here." A new voice sounded.

Three people entered through the restaurant. Two girls and one boy. The kunoichi's at Neji's table were giggling at the boy. He was particularly handsome. He had brown hair and he wore a black version of Lee's clothing, without the vest though, and the dual sword on his back.

The two girls also caught the male half's eyes. One wore a green tank top and black pants, she had radiant red hair and a calm and gentle face. The other one had light brown hair and wore light brown clothing that resembled that of an archer's complete with the bow on her back.

They ordered and occupied the table that was next to Neji and the others. They must have felt that the ninja's were looking at them since the two kunoichi greeted them, "Konichiwa."

"Those are the guys I was talking to you about. Except the white haired guy ain't with them." Sakura whispered to her fellow ninjas.

"Are they, Shika-kun?" Ino whispered to Shikamaru.

He nodded.

"You know I can tell what kind of person you are just by how and what you eat?" Tenten proudly told the others silently.

"R-really, Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked with awe at the kunoichi.

"Yup. See that redhead? How she eats her dumplings? She eats slowly and gracefully. Not only that she has poise even when eating. I'd say she grew up refined and she's a silent type." Tenten explained to the others.

"What about the boy?" Ino giggled excitedly.

"Well, he eats silently, seriously and his eyes are staring into space, as if he's thinking deeply. I'd say he's the silent, strong and serious type who must have something he really wants why he became a ninja. He must be the strongest in their team. The other girl, eats fast, unpolished, many and talks much. She is talkative, loud, kinda like a more refined female Naruto." She finished with a smile.

"You're the closest female Naruto I can think of." Sakura reprimanded.

"C'mon then, Tenten-chan. I want to know more about them." Ino said this loudly while she stood up.

Ino grabbed Tenten by the hand and dragged her towards the other table.

"Konichiwa!" They greeted the occupants of the table.

"Konichiwa." The kunoichis replied cheerfully as the boy just shrugged it off.

"I'm Ino and this is Tenten." Ino smiled as she extended he hand.

They shook their hands. "You want to sit down?" the boy asrked after he shook their hands.

"Arigato."

The kunoichis sat down opppsite of them.

"I'm Misao." The brown haired girl said.

"Inoue Mika." The redhead said.

After a moment of silence, "And this is Kira." Misao said pointing at the boy.

"Pleasure to meet you. What village are you guys from anyway?" Tenten finally said.

"We're from the Hidden Cliff village." Misao said smilingly.

"I've never heard of Hidden Cliff. I thought there were only five shinobi villages?" Ino said.

"On your continent, yes. But in ours there are only two, Cliff and Lake. We're from the Shadow Country. It's about a hundred miles away from the out point of the Water Country. We share the same island with Star Country." Misao explained.

"Oh! You're from abroad!" Ino exclaimed.

"C'mon, let's join this table with ours. The others would like to know about you too." Tenten said as she stood up and called Neji and the others.

A blode boy stormed into the restaurant. "Bah! You guys didn't even wait for me!" he shouted as he pointed a finger at Neji and the others.

"Shut up Naruto!" Neji scowled as he, Lee Kiba and Kira were pulling a table towards the other.

00

"Huh." Naruto said with the 'I understand, even though I don't' look on his face. "Cliif Village, Shadow Country."

"So, you guys are actually here to create an alliance between our villages? That's cool. We can hang out!" Ino said as she hugged Misao.

"I have to go. I'm already late as it is. Father'd kill me." Shino said as he stood up from the table.

"Shit! I totally spaced! Hana's going to kill me!" Kiba shouted.

"Hiashi!" Neji exclaimed.

"Kurenai-sensei!" said Hinata.

"Tsunade-sama!' Ino and Sakura shouted.

"Ero-sennin!"

"Gai-sensei."

"Dad!"

"The gate!"

Every one of the Leaf ninjas seemed to have forgotten something. They all bid goodbye their new friends and left hurriedly.

00

That night the Konoha ninjas received a letter to converge on the 37th gate of the 44th Training Grounds a.k.a. The Forest of Death. The letter said that they were to bring all necessary ninja gear and weapons they need.

All of the ninjas that received the message were baffled by the order. It also said that other shinobi will be there as well.

'Why?' Shino thought as he read the letter. 'Weapons and gear? Is there going to be a battle?'

Shino looked outside the window of his room. Waiting for the kikai he had sent out earlier to gather information.

A black point in the night sky appeared. It headed toward the bug-master. Buzz. It landed on his shoulder near his left ear.

"What?! Tomorrow?!"


	2. The Cliff's Shinobi

Chapter 2: The Cliff's Shinobi

**Chapter 2: The Cliff's Shinobi**

The next day, Naruto arrived in front of 37th gate of the Forest of Death. Sakura, Neji, Shino, Hinata, Tenten and Kiba were already waiting.

"Oi! A bit too early eh?" he shouted at his comrades.

"You're just a little late!" Kiba greeted.

Naruto smiled, "Not really! What do you think Hinata?"

A soft thud was heard among them. Hinata was lying on the ground unconscious.

Sakura let out a sigh. 'Naruto sure is a clueless goat and Hinata has really bad taste in men. Just like that fat head priestess.'

00

The other ninjas appeared soon enough. Gai was the first sensei to arrive.

"It is unfair that you kids have the advantage of youth on your hands, or I would have been the first person here!" Gai said rubbing his chin as Lee took down notes, "But, I am glad you take advantage of your youth!" Taking his 'Nice Guy' pose.

Asuma and Kurenai arrived after him, together.

"Oi! If you two'd go on a date, please don't do it during a mission, sensei!" Kiba shouted at her attractive sensei.

"Kiba's right!" added Chouji while he munched on a bag of potato chips.

"We're not on a date!" Kurenai retorted. "I just happened to come across Asuma on the way!"

The younger Shinobi, Gai included, really din't care what they said. It was transparent that they liked each other very much. Asuma was just too scared to tell Kurenai.

And, just as usual, the silver haired jounin was the last to arrive.

"Sorry, I'm late. I just got lost in the path of li…"

"Shut up!" all ninjas shouted at him.

"Sorry." Kakashi whimpered under the other ninjas. "I believe we're all ready. Let's go inside now."

Kakashi opened the gate and all fifteen of them entered through it. They entered through it and started their ten kilometer journey towards the tower.

00

"Naruto! You Idiot! You almost got us killed back there!" Sakura screamed at his blonde genin teammate.

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't see the snake back there." Naruto's apology was less than believable. He came across a family of giant snakes and stepped on one of the heads. All seventeen snakes that were more than twenty meters in length followed them through the forest.

"If it wasn't for the others you'd be dead right now, moron!" Ino added to the pinkette's scolding.

It was true though. Thanks to Neji and Shino, they were all able to get away unscathed, except for the genin who provoked the snakes of course.

"Come on, come on. Let's forget all about Naruto's mishap and focus on what's inside the tower, shall we?" Kakashi interrupted.

"You mean you don't know too?" Shikamaru asked eyeing Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai.

"No. the Godaime-sama has not given us any information, except the fact about who'll be here and what to bring." Gai replied.

There was a look of bewilderment in their student's eyes. _What is the Godaime-sama planning?_

"Come on." Kakashi said as he opened the gates.

They walked through the all too familiar corridors that lead to the center arena. They had known there would be a battle, but with who? And why?

00

They stepped into the arena and found Tsunade, Shizune and the elders of their village on the second level. On the opposite side, they saw their three new friends, Inoue, Misao and Kira, together with a boy that looked to be of their age.

The boy must have been fifteen to sixteen years of age. He wore a black jounin flak vest. He had dark crimson eyes and had an elbow guard on his right arm. He had white hair that resembled Kakashi's quite remarkably. And, just like Kira and the others, the boy wore the headband for the Cliff Village.

Shizune gestured them to come up to the second level, they followed without a word. When they were all ready, Tsunade approached.

"I know you're wondering why you are here." She said with a sigh, "You are here because you were chosen to represent Konoha amd showcase to the Hidden Cliff Village our military strength."

"Just like the chuunin exam, huh?" Shikamaru smiled.

"Correct."

"Yeah! I've been itching for a good spar for a long time!" Naruto shouted.

Most shinobi there smiled at Naruto's gesture.

"AaaaH!"

They spun around to see where the cry came from. It was Neji, he was kneeling on the ground with his hands covering his eyes, and he was shivering.

"Neji?" Tenten came knelt down to check on him.

"That guy, in the jounin vest, do we have to f-fight him?" he struggled to say not paying any attention to Tenten's words.

Tsunade and the others glanced at the boy Neji referred to. "No, only his students will. Why, Neji-kun?" the Godaime said in her soft maternal voice.

He was still shivering, "Don't. He's too strong, his chakra, it's…its… its…"

"Spit it out!" Kiba screamed in anger.

"Its, its just too much. So strong, so concentrated, so angry, so pure. I have never seen anything close to it before."

"Hinata?" Naruto turned to the other Hyuuga.

Just like her cousin, she trembled as well, her Byakugan was on. "Neji's right, it's too much, I don't know if he's still human, that chakra, is…its…its…"

"Its what? You're just like Neji!"

Hinata swallowed, "It exceeds Naruto's…by…by… tenfold."

All eyes were now skipping from Hinata to Naruto. One thought was in their heads: 'Ten times higher than Naruto's! Impossible!'

Tsunade's was different though: 'To have chakra ten times higher than the Nine tailed Demon itself, what is this boy?'

00

"Hokage-sama!" a voice from the other side of the arena shouted at the fifty year old beauty.

It came from the white haired boy Neji and Hinata were talking about. He had an annoyed expression on his face. "If you are ready, let us begin."

"Hai. Pardon us for the wait, Mitsurugi-san." Tsunade replied to the white locked boy.

"Then, the pinkette will be the first to battle, if it is fine with you, Hokage-sama." He said.

Tsunade looked at Sakura, she nodded back at her. "Fine, Inoue-sama, if you approve."

'Sama?' run around the minds of the other shinobi.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Inoue replied with a cute smile on her elegant face.

Both kunoichi shinsuned to the arena. Facing each other, for they had yesterday, Sakura was not that alarmed with Inoue.

"Do not hold back, Sakura-nee-san." Inoue said to the pink haired med-nin.

"You too, Inoue."

00

"Hokage-sama, if you will." Mitsurugi-san said.

"Hai, Sakura, Inoue-sama, begin." Tsunade said.

Sakura raised both arms in a defensive position that our boxers use. Inoue had the same stance, except with open palms.

Sakura rushed in, delivering one of her insanely strong chakra punches at the redhead. Inoue blocked it by hitting Sakura's wrist to the side before it landed. Sakura would not let that happen so easily.

The pinkette raised her entire lower body by using her arms as legs and twisted to aim a kick at Inoue. She blocked it again.

Sakura realizing her disadvantage jumped away, she turned to a more defensive stance.

Inoue on the other hand clenched her fists and ran towards Sakura. She aimed a punch at Sakura's abdomen, Sakura dodged it. The blow hit the floor of the arena alarmingly, the floor imploded from the punch. Inoue was using the same 'Devastation Hand' Taijutsu as Sakura and Tsunade.

"How did you?!"

"I have the best sensei, and a great master to boot." Was Inoue's sassy reply.

Inoue ran towards Sakura again. This time Sakura didn't dodge. She countered every one of Inoue's punches with her own. Thei fists would meet, it was the best way she could.

They fought a long and equal battle, both kunoichi were a good 16 feet away from each other, trying to cath breath. Twelve minutes had already elapsed. Sakura and Inoue were both wounded and injured. They healed their injuries. Inoue was, just like her opponent, a medical shinobi, an exceptionally good one as well.

Sakura took her stance, Inoue didn't waste a minute to raise her defence.

'This bitch is good.' Sakura thought. 'I can't believe we have the same jutsu and fighting style. This is going to be hard.'

They lunged at each other, punches and kicks, the other would try their bet to block the punch that could pulverize stone walls with their chakra enhanced arms. They lept away from each other.

Sakura wore a smile on her face. 'I know what to do now…'

She ran towards Inoue again who raised her defensive. They exchanged blows again. Inoue released a powerful right handed blow.Sakura stopped it with all her force. She took a senbon from her weapon pouch, Inoue was completely taken off guard, Sakura stabbed it into her leg.

Inoue fell down like a log.

On their sensei's face was a clear subtle grin.

Two white haired jounin appeared on the arena. The first one came to the pinkette and assisted her to the second level. The other carried his redhead student to the second level.

Shizune immediately worked on Sakura's injuries. No one seemed to care, their eyes were on the cliif sensei. There was a green glow of chakra on his hands, healing jutsu.

"Congratulations, Hokage-sama, Haruno-san." The white haired cliff ninja said as Inoue stood up beside him.

00

While the matches were going on, a weird man appeared in front of Konoha's Western gate. He wore the emblem of a messenger from the demon country. He was headed towards the Hokage's office.

00

"For the next match, I choose Shino Aburame. Neji would be better, but he doesn't seem to be in the right condition, don't you think?" the white haired sensei said as Shizune kept on healing Sakura.

"True. Kira Shinamori will battle as well." Tsunade replied.

Shino walked down coolly to the arena. Kira eyed the bug master lazily, uncaringly. Both had no idea how insanely strong the other was.

"Okay then, commence." Mitsurugi, or whatever his name was, said.

Shino raised his arms, thousands of bugs came out from underneath his jacket and from the gourd behind him. "If I were you, I would surrender right now." Shino said putting his hands back in his pockets.

"Weird, I was about to say the same thing, bug freak." Said Kira smilingly. He drew the sword on his back. It split itself to two pieces in the middle. Kira had both feet together and his arms were spread, pointing downward. The classic sword dancer stance.

"Very well." Shino had the cool Aburame accent on. Shino pointed his right arm at Kira, a swarm of bugs flew towards him at high speeds, the buzz was tremendous.

Kira raised his arm, he lowered it swiftly to block and fan away the destruction bugs.

"Is that all?" Kira said to an annoyed Shino.

"Oh no. That's not even a fraction of it." A series of handseals. "**Insect Assimilation Technique!**" Suddenly Shino had sprouted wings and antennae. The ancient Aburame technique.

Shino kept on the offensive attacking Kira with as much force as he can.

"That's it!" Kira shouted.

Kira placed the two butt ends of his swords together two form a two ended blade. He spun it around his hands and went into a running stance with the spinning sword behind.

"_**Tatsu Fuuma**__! _(Dragon Windmill)_" _Kira shouted. The spinning sword was suddenly engulfed in chakra and thunder. The sound of quiet thunders came from it.

He charged at the half insect Aburame with it. Shino formed a wall with his kikai. It was able to hold Tatsu Fuuma for a few seconds until it collapsed and hit Shino straight in the chest.

"Shino!"

He was bleeding extensively and there was a gaping hole in his chest.

'Poof.' The dead Shino turned to smoke.

The real Aburame heir charged from behind with a kunai and slashed Kira with it.

'Poof.'

A kunai was placed near Shino's neck. "Now, now, Aburame, do you think you're the only one who knows the substitution jutsu?" Kira said with a smile.

Shino was annoyed, very, very annoyed. This was, for an Aburame, weird.

"I give this one to you, Kinji-sensei, Shinamori-san." Tsunade chuckled.

00

"She's not here?" the man asked the ninja positioned in front of the Hokage's office.

"Yes, she is currently judging matches at the tower in the 44th training grounds." Said the ninja.

"What about Uzumaki Naruto-sama?"

"He and the others are there as well."

"I'll wait for them here then."

After traveling a journey that far and long, he still had to wait.

00

"That only leaves you then, Kamiya-san." Tsunade said as she smiled at Misao.

The white haired ounin of the Cliff Village scanned what's left of the shinobi. "Rock Lee."

"Yeah!" the boy in the green jumpsuit exclaimed upon hearing. "I thought you'd never pick me."

There was a show of disappointment on Naruto and Kiba's faces. 'I can't believe I don't get to fight!'

Both shinobi were on the arena at lightning speed.

"Commence."

Misao jumped and attached her feet to the ceiling. "Goodbye." She said as she pulled the string of her bow. "**Starfall**!" she shouted the moment she released.

The exact moment, hordes of luminar arrows rained down on Lee.

Thanks to Lee's incredulous speed, he was able to dodge most of the arrows, and came out with only three minor scratches.

"Wow!" Misao said in amazement. "Looks like I'll have to take it up a notch." She pulled once again.

Lee charged up the wall and appeared behind Misao. "_**Konoha Senpuu**__!(Leaf Whirlwind)" _

'Poof'

"What?!" Lee was astounded.

"Sorry." Misao smiled from the floor of the arena. "_**Kamikazee!**__"_

Even more arrows shot away and this time, Lee was hit, a lot. When th arrows had dispersed, Rock Lee fell to the floor.

"Huh, I thought there was more to him." Misao said.

"Oh, there is." A voice behind her said.

Before she could act, Misao was already soaring through the air. She saw two ankle weights lying on the floor where Lee was supposed to be lying.

"**Primary Lotus!**"

Misao was engulfed in wrappings and twirling to the ground swiftly.

'Bang!'

There was pain all over her body.

Lee was jumping for joy beside the smoke cloud. Through the years the side effects of the Lotus had been meaningless to him.

A voice was heard from the smoke cloud. "_**RyuuDan! **__(Dragon Bullet)"_

A luminar arrow that took the form of a dragon shot out from within the cloud of smoke. Lee tried to outrun it but even at his speed, it was hopeless.

The great impact it had made Lee fall to the ground unconscious.

When the smoke had cleared Misao was also unconscious, with her hands in a shooing position.

"A… tie? Would you agree, Tsunade-sama?" Kinji asked.

Tsunade chuckled slightly looking at the expression on Kinji's face. "I agree, Mitsurugi-sama."

Kinji and Gai went down to pick up their both unconscious students.

Inoue, who was now fully recovered after being healed by her sensei, transferred toward the side of the arena the Konoha ninjas occupied. Kinji worked on healing Misao right on the arena.

"Hey, I never thought you guys would be these good!" Naruto shouted at them as they climbed up the stairs. The frank comment earned the blonde genin two powerful smacks on the head from Tenten and Ino.

"Naruto didn't mean it like that, Kira-kun. He was just perplexed from your skill." Ino explained.

"Uhm, Godaime-sama!" shouted the white haired cliff shinobi towards the Hokage.

"Yes, Kinji-sama?" Tsunade turned towards the ninja on the arena.

He gestured for the recovered Misao to climb up to the second level. "Since the fights ended in a tie, maybe we could have a deciding match?"

"Mitsurugi-sama! Isn't this just supposed to be exhibition matches to showcase our strength to each other." One of the members of the council said to him. "We do not need a winner."

"I know. I just want to see who's stronger? Me, or those _four_ jounin there?" he said glancing at Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai.

"You want to have a four on one match?" Tsunade gulped.

"If it's okay with you, I mean…" Kinji said mockingly.

Gai was trembling with clenched fists, "WHAT!! Are you saying we cannot match you individually?! Do you think your that strong! That you need four Konoha jounin just to-"

"Shut it, Gai!" Kakashi scolded his rival.

"Kakashi?"

"You heard Neji, right?" the copy ninjka returned to his cool voice, "If he has that much chakra, then even four of us might fail against him."

Gai looked towards his teammate. Seeing Neji sitting there from fright of the boy's chakra sent the right message. "Okay."

"Excellent."

00

"How long do you expect me to wait?!" the emissary of the Demon Country said..

"You've only been waiting three minutes!" Genma shouted at the man.

"Argh! Why don't you send a man towards this Forest of Death?"

"Too dangerous, and shut up before I do something to make our countries destroy each other!"

00

Five jounin now stood in the arena. Four of them surrounded the cliff shinobi.

"Ready when you are." Kinji said.

"start." Tsunade said.

Gai charged towards Kinji at immense speed.

A smile drew upon Kinji's face. He stepped aside the momentr Gai's punch came into reach. A light smack on Gai's nape caused him to fall to the ground.

"Oh, is that it? And here I thought you would be fast." Kinji said looking at the unconscious Gai on the floor.

Asuma drew his knuckle knives as Kurenai started working on her handseals.

Kinji was suddenly in invisible bonds. He was stuck inside a tree now as Kurenai's form emerged from above him holding a kunai. Asuma charged at him with his chakra enhanced knives.

Asuma swung his knife arm at the immobilized Kinji. A flash of light. Asuma had only a second to change the course of his knife. Kinji wasn't the one stuck in Kurenai's bonds but the other way around. If Asuma hadn,t done so Kurenai might be spitting out blood via her chest.

'Counter genjutsu?' Kakashi thought examining the scene. 'Where is-"

"Asuma! Dodge!" it was too late Kakashi could not help his fellow jounin. Kinji was diving into Asuma and landed a strong punch in his stomach.

Asuma collapsed into the invisibly bound Kurenai and they both fell to the ground.

Three of the strongest jounin in the leaf village are laying unconscious. Their students could not believe it. One man took three of the people they looked up to the most. And he isn't even sweating.

"Why do I get the feeling that we don't stand a chance until I say what I know?" said Kakashi.

"You might be right, Kakshi-kun, so spill it." Kinji said as he helped Gai, Asuma and Kurenai up.

"As a former member of the ANBU, we are given an assassination list or ninja we had to be careful of. Kinji here is one of them." Kakashi started.

"In our book he was classified as 'Above Class S'. Kinji Mitsurugi: The man that cannot be stopped. He ninja who specializes in all specialties. He is dubbed as 'The Specialist'"

"Pretty good. I guess you know about the Kekkei Genkai then?" said Kinji.

"Your bloodline limit, is unnamed. But it is well known. The two elements: The first element is in the eyes. It gives you the ability to capture memories from the target. Thus, giving any weakness off. The second is the reason why is it known as the father of all bloodline limits: The ability to integrate your DNA structure to any ones DNA structure, giving you all their abilities, including their bloodline limit. All you have to do is capture their DNA signature with your eyes from their memory and then use it." His statement almost knocked all ninja there to the ground. A bloodline limit that allows the user to copy kekkei genkai, what demon bore this family.

"Is that true, Inoue-chan?" Naruto asked the redhead shinobi.

"Hai." Inoue said.

"So, Kinji-kun, how many bloodline limits did you get from the village already?" Kakashi asked.

"The Nara's, Akimichi's, Yamanaka's, Inuzuka's, Hyuuga's, that Haku boy's, Kaguya's, and of course my personal favorite, the Uchiha's Sharingan." He replied chuckling.

"What?! He copied my jutsu!?" the young ninjas screamed after hearing their surnames.

"Hmm. Then fighting you would be like fighting all of them at once then?" Kurenai asked admiring the fifteen year old's prowess.

"Not really." He sighed. "You'd be underestimating if you said that."

"You Boastful little bastard." Asuma glared at the white haired ninja.

"He's not boasting. What he's saying is true." Kakashi sighed. "Kinji-kun… is classified as: Above Class S in the Bingo Book."

"But, how?" the jounins stared at their copy nin friend.

"What does that mean, Sakura?" Naruto asked his teammate.

"To give a clear description Naruto, Orochimaru, Kisame, Zabuza, Deidara, Sasori and even Itachi and Pain are just Class S shinobi." Sakura said with a horrified tone in her voice.

Sweat dripped from all of the shinobi's faces. If Itachi is ranked as a Class S and this guy is above that, then what chance does Asuma and the others have?

"Not only that, you remember what his nickname is?" Kakashi asked the shaken jounins beside him.

"The Specialist?" Gai gulped.

"This boy specializes in Medical, Information, Interrogation, Close, Mid-range, Long range, Tracking, Training, every shinobi field possible. Hence the name, Specialist."

"Ah, too much introduction! Looks like we'll have to put this match off till next time then." Kinji said to break the silence.

"What? Why?" Kira shouted at his sensei.

Kinji turned towards one of the entrances. "Someone's coming and I be;lieve it's a lot more important than this exhibition match."

Sure enough the door suddenly opened and a shinobi entered together with a tall man wearing a toga.

"Tsunade-sama, This emissary from the Demon country has been irritating Genma and the others to have an audience with you, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Neji and Shikamaru." The ninja relayed quickly.

"Oi!" the cliff jounin shouted towards Naruto. "Congratulations!"

"What? Why?" said Naruto with the idiotic look on his face.

Kinji just smiled back at the blonde boy.

Truth be told, Naruto wasn't the only one that understood what he was talking about. But the answer to the genin's bewilderment would be told soon.

00

They were now ready to hear what the emissary's message was. All Leaf shinobi were intrigued what someone had top say so urgently he was willing to risk his life.

"Uzumaki-san, do you remember Shion-sama of the Demon Country?" the man said.

"Hai, how could I forget?" he replied.

"The High Priestess herself had sent me here."

"Why? Is something wrong? Is she okay?"

"Better than ever. I was sent to inform the father about his son's birth." The man said as he knelt in front of Naruto.

The other ninja's were shocked to hear the news of Naruto becoming a father. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gai, and Tsunade were not alarmed at all.

"She's given birth?" Naruto asked with great concern.

"Not yet. But you are requested to come ASAP. To witness your child's birth. It is the priesteses wish that you were to bring your friends and be the godparents of your child." He said as he knelt.

"If Naruto is going to have a son then that means…" Kiba blurted out without thinking.

"He…" Asuma continued.

"…slept with someone already!" Kurenai blurted out surprisingly.

"Well, it's not as you guys think, it was part of the mission and-" he started.

There was a loud thud.

Hinata had fallen unconscious on the floor.

00

_Naruto-kun, made love with someone already?_

_And they are going to have a child too._

_What chance do I have?_

Hinata kept repeating to herself as she lay in a hospital bed, staring at the ceiling.

"How are you, Hinata?" Naruto said as he entered the door with the other shinobi.

"Better." She replied sadly.

"Ah. Get better faster. We'll all be leaving in two days you know. I want all you guys to be godparents!" He said to her.

"All of us? Out together on vacation? Would the Godaime-sama allow that?" she said. She didn't want to see Naruto with another woman.

"Well she was okay with it. But the elders didn't, but thanks to Kinji-kun here it's okay." He said.

00

_"It's fine with me that all of you were to go since Naruto's the father, but.." Tsunade said towards the shinobi in front of him. "… I can't let all fourteen of you go. It's out of the rules."_

_"But, Tsunade-baachan! My child's gonna be born! I want my friends to be her guardians! Shion invited them as well you know!" Naruto shouted at he, the two elders were there in the same room._

_"I know but, it's them you have to convince." Tsunade said glancing towards the two old people sitting opposite of them._

_"But-"_

_"I do not really see what the problem is here." The white haired cliff shinobi started. "I mean only seven of them will be out on vacation leave."_

_"Mitsurugi-san? You understand that the boy wants to bring all of his friends, all fourteen of them to the Demon Country for a whole week!" the old woman replied._

_"So? Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Lee-kun, Tenten-chan, Neji-kun, Kakashi-kun and Gai-kun will be out in vacation. "Team Asuma and Team Kurenai will be on missions in the Demon Country."_

_"What do you mean?" thd old woman asked._

_"Team Asuma'll be used as escorts for the emissary. While Kurenai's team will be out as Konoha's emissary to the Demon Country. Right?" Kinji grinned._

_"But-" the old man said._

_"Hmm. A sound plan, Kinji-sama. Are there rules regarding that?" the Hokage chuckled._

00

It's the day of their departure. All fourteen shinobi were to meet in front of the east gate. All of them would travel together to ensure safety.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei! Hurry up! You're the last one!" Naruto shouted at the top of his voice at the silver haired jounin coming their way.

"Easy. It's just that I hadn't set my alarm right and-"

"No excuses!" all of them screamed.

"Hai. Come on then! We're burning day light." Said Naruto as he motioned to leap away from the Gate.

"Oi, Wait fur us, Naruto-kun!" a strange but familiar voice shouted from behind.

A redhead shinobi was running towards them. Behind her were three shinobi wearing Cliff Village headbands.

"Huh? Inoue?" said Sakura.

"You guys want to come too?" Naruto said.

"Kind of. We want to examine the Demon Counyry and see if their worthy to be an ally." Smiled Kinji.

"Fine. Now let's just go!" Naruto screamed lazily.

All eighteen of them lept away from the Leaf Village Gate and headed towards the direction of the Demon Country.

'Wait for me Shion. We'll see each other soon.' Said Naruto to himself.


	3. A Prince and His Princess

Chapter 3: A Prince and Her Princess

**Chapter 3: A Prince and Her Princess**

A far way off from Konoha. A man was sneaking into a temple. He had hidden his presence from all that was there. The night was a perfect cover. And the inferior guards didn't notice a thing. It was time to bring HIM back.

00

"Hmm. Why don't we stop here tonight?" said a certain silver haired jounin from the cliff village.

"Huh? Why?" mostly all of his companions asked.

"Well, we're not really in a hurry, and the emissary's almost had too much. Besides, if we want those guys to catch up we have to slow down a bit." He said in his bishounen smile.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. Come on let's make camp." Kinji said as he landed on a patch of ground near a river.

"Okay then." The shinobi said as the laid down their things.

"What are you doing? Pick those up." Kinji said to them.

"Huh? I thought we'd be camping here?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah. But just step back." Said Kinji.

The young jounin touched the ground as if looking for something.

"Good enough."

He placed his hands in a Snake handseal.

"Wood Element, Wood House." He blurted out.

A large wooden house rose from the ground. It had both the Leaf and Cliff Village symbols. In a sign near the main entrance it read: "Welcome allies of the Cliff"

"Whoa!" screamed everyone.

"I-Isn't that Yamato-taichou's jutsu?" said Naruto.

"Not really… It's the Shodai Hokage's." Kinji replied.

'That's what I meant. Stupid little, self-righteous, pig-headed…' Naruto kept all his anger within him, to afraid of the cliff shinobi to speak.

"Come on in. The girls will be staying in the left wing, the boys on the right, the emissary at the central room, sound good?" Kinji said.

"Yup." The ninjas chorused.

00

The girls were giggling in their room. They had been trying to pester information out of Inoue for about an hour now, but the kunoichi just won't say anything. So, the ninjas from Konoha moved on to an easier target, Misao.

"So, Misao, what's the deal with your sensei?" Ino asked. "Ain't he a bit young to be sensei?"

"Kinji-sensei?" Misao asked.

"Well maybe a jounin of his age ain't unheard of but still…"

"Kinji-sensei has been our sensei for 3 years now." Misao told the other girls.

"Three years?!" The girls blurted out, even Kurenai was surprised.

"Yeah. When we graduated, Kinji was the one assigned to teach us." She said.

"Whoa! How old was he when he became a jounin?" Kurenai asked.

"Seven-and-a-half." She replied.

"What?!" the girls shouted once again.

"Yeah. He became a jounin with his twin brother and other teammate."

"Can you tell us about them?"

"Kinji-sensei and his brother, Renji, were always top of the class when they entered the ninja academy, when they were still six. Even though Renji didn't have the bloodline limit, he was still full of potential and a genius as well." She said. "They're skills were amazing, we were their classmates truth be told. But, even if he was the son of the 4th Ryuukage and grandson of the Sandaime…"

"Son? Grandson? Ryuukage?" Ino asked.

"The Ryuukage is the Shadow Country's equivalent for the Hokage, the Star's is the Sutaryuu. There are two more leaders in the Shadow, Tsurugukage and Kamikage. The Star also has two other leaders, Sutatsurugu and Sutakami."

"Okay. So, he's kind of a prince right."

"As I said, Kinji and Renji were the Yondaime's sons and the sandaime's grandkids. They could have graduated in just about a month, since they were already better than most genin in that short time. But, they couldn't graduate because they lacked one shinobi to be their teammate. So, they trained a girl in class, Ayane-chan. It took Kinji-kun and Renji-kun a month and a half to train her, but they're efforts paid off and they were allowed to graduate.

The three of them were assigned under Hyuusen-sama, the 4th Ryuukage's former teammate and an amazing medical ninja. After one mission Hyuusen-sama allowed the three to enter the chuunin exams. All three passed flawlessly and set the record for the second exam, they finished the course in ten minutes and brought ten pairs of scrolls with them. They were the only ones that made it to the third exam.

After two months, they signed up for the jounin exams and were pronounced jounin at seven years old, the youngest jounins ever. Kinji-sensei and Renji joined the ANBU black ops. Renji became a squadron 7 captain after three months as Kinji retired after just two. He joined the medical group for five months and returned to the ANBU as squadron 10's captain. Ayane-chan became an ANBU but wasn't assigned to Renji or Kinji's squadrons.

Kinji retired as an ANBU after a few years and the King of the Shadow Country requested him to be our team captain."

"King?"

"Yeah. That's why the Shadow Country is still one even though it has three leaders." Misao said.

"Why would he request Kinji to be your team captain?" Kurenai asked.

"Because he knew his daughter was safest with Kinji-sensei." She said.

"You're the King's daughter?!" the girls shouted in excitement.

"NO way! Inoue's his daughter!" Misao said pointing to Inoue.

"Ahh!" the girls shouted circling Inoue. "Is that true?"

Inoue was silent but gave a small nod to respond.

"Yey! A real princess! Maybe we should start calling you Inoue-hime from now on!" Ino said. The girls kept on asking Inoue questions about her princess life.

"So you're the princess and your sensei's a prince! The universe sure can go with the flow!" Ino said as a final statement before going under the sheets in a deep sleep.

00


	4. The Gates of The Demon Country

**Chapter 4: **

**The Gates of the Demon Country**

"What happened?!" a man in a white kimono shouted.

Before him, were seven men lying flat on the ground. All wearing white cloaks drenched in blood. The men were his comrades, assigned to guard a special cage.

"Quickly!" he shouted to the other guards left, "tell her majesty what hap-" He was cut off. The men behind him were sprawled on the ground as well. Blood soaked the pavement.

"We can't have her knowing can we?" a voice behind the man said.

Blood spurted out of the man's neck. Silence engulfed the building. Only to be broken by the footsteps leaving it.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--

Naruto awoke with a surprise. He was the only one left in the room. It seems that he had overslept. "Where is everybody?" he muttered to himself as he put on his jumpsuit and walked around the wooden house. He stepped to the field where Kinji spread the house last night. He saw everyone gathered around a big fire with a pot of stew above it.

"Ohayo, everyone." Naruto said as he walked towards them.

"Naruto," Ino said. "it's amazing, you greeted us good morning before trying to stuff your face! What a great improvement!"

"oh, what was that?" Naruto said absent-mindedly. 'Stupid pig! Is she really trying to make me look bad in front of these guys?' he thought.

"Oi, Naruto-kun, you're finally awake." Kinji said as he walked out of the forest and into the field. He had a bunch of fish in his right arm and a newly hunted boar on his left.

It took about an hour to cook all twenty-eight of the fish and the boar that Kinji caught, but they were pretty full afterwards.

The leaves of the trees and bushes surrounding the campsite vibrated even stronger, signifying someone's presence.

The ninjas got up quickly and went into a fighting stance.

"Finally!" Kinji said as he got up. "I wondered when you guys would get here." He said with a smile on his face.

Two shinobi walked out of the trees, one with a giant fan on her back, the other with a light-brown gourd.

"Gaara! Temari!" Naruto cried out as he recognized the shinobi from Suna.

"Ohayo, ninjas of Konoha." Gaara muttered in his usual tone.

"What are you guys doin here?" Sakura asked.

"An emissary of the Demon Country came to Suna, asking me to come to their village to partake in the birth and baptism of Naruto's son. I gladly accepted." He replied.

"But, you're the Kazekage! You can't just walk out like that. Right?" Sakura asked.

"That's where Kankuruo comes in. We left him there play Kazekage while Gaara's not around. Poor guy though." Temari replied.

"Oh,-" Sakura started.

Naruto ran towards Gaara and patted him on the shoulder, "Thanks for coming."

The shinobi smiled at each other, looking at the brilliant scene before them.

"Now then, now that they're here. Let's continue on with our journey." Kinji said.

They picked up their luggage and Kinji reversed the Wood House technique to make it disappear.

They went on jumping from tree to tree for a few hours until they got sight of the Demon Village.

"There it is!" shouted Naruto.

"We know, we know!" the shinobi said back at him.

They landed in front of the gates of the village and showed the guards their identification. The emissary pointed out himself. The ninjas were escorted towards the village's palace, Shion's dwelling place.

A man wearing a green and violet dress met them right at the door. He requested Naruto to come with him, saying: "The princess wants you by her side until she gives birth. If it is to be permitted by your sensei." Kakashi replied with a smile and a nod.

During that time, the shinobi walked around town. The Demon Country, despite it's name, is actually one of the busiest tourist spots in the continent. The girls took their time, buying clothes an shoes and hats and other stuff.

"Aahh! Its such a nice day out, isn't it girls?" Ino cried out to her fellow kunoichi.

The girls just smiled at her comment. Ino, unsatisfied with the reaction, went to the easiest catch, Hinata and Inoue. "Heh, what do you think Inoue, Hinata?"

"uhm, y-yeah." Both replied.

-Arf-arf!-

It sounded.

The kunoichis spun around to see what was causing the commotion.

A big fluffy with dog was running towards them.

"Akamaru?" Hinata and Kurenai chorused.

It was indeed Kiba's big fluffy animal partner.

He stopped in front of the kunoichi and started barking.

"He says we should follow him." Hinata toldtheothers.

Akamaru gave a big nod and started running. The girls followed suit, still carrying their bags around.

Akamaru led the outside the walls of the village and into the forest. After a while of chasing after the canine, they found Kakashi and the others sitting on the grass.

"Kiba, why did you send Akamaru to us?" Kurenai asked.

"It was Kinji's idea." The boy replied.

"yup, he's telling the truth kurenai-chan." Kinji said as he got up. "I wanted to test your skills personally, so i told them to bring you here."

"Why? Are they not enough for you?" Kurenai asked.

"Apparently…" Kinji's voice suddenly changed. It was no longer the happy and carefree tone it used to be, it turned serious. "they may need you girls as well if they wish to lay a scratch on me." He eyed them. His eyes clearly changed.

"I see what you mean." Kurenai said. "Let's get started then."

Kinji stepped away from the Konoha ninjas.

"Okay, guys!" Gai shouted. "Let's show this guys that his not as strong as he thinks he is."

Gai And Lee ran towards Kinji at full speed, aiming their fists at him.

"Hmm." Smiled Kinji.

He blocked both attacks with his bare arms.

"What the?!" Gai retorted.

The two green jumpsuit wearing shinobi rained a flurry of of attacks at the cliff ninja now. But, in the vast number of kicks and punches, not a single one was able to make it past the ninja's defence… He caught all of them with his hands. Gai and Lee jumped back to where Kakashi and the others stood.

"Kuso, how was he able to block all those attacks?" Lee asked.

"So, you haven't noticed it yet?" Kakashi asked the two ninjas.

"What do you mean, Kakashi?" Gai shocked.

"Look carefully at the boy's eyes…" Gai and Lee, together with the other shinobi followed. They were dumbfounded by what they saw. His eyes had changed. They were now a blurred crimson with three black teardrop shapes around the, and the whites of his eyes were clearly whiter.

"What is that? Is that sharingan, sensei?" Sakura trembled as she said.

"No." Kakashi responded. "It's not JUST sharingan, he fused it together with Byakugan."

"What?" chorused the ninjas of the leaf village.

"I guess you understand now, how strong I really am." Kinji said towards them, tiliting his head sidewards, smiling.

The ninjas gathered together, planning an attack pattern. After a brief time, they dismissed. Shino and Tenten gt in the front line.

"Hummm." Kinji said. "Then the real fight starts now."

"Tenten, Shino. Distract him now." Kakashi shouted.

Shino and Tenten used their ranged attacks to attack Kinji. But, both the bugs and the kunai were easily dodged and blocked by Kinji.

"Gai, Asuma, Kurenai! Attack him from the back now!" Kakashi yelled.

They could still remember Kakashi's instructions: 'It's okay to shout out instructions. He'd read our memories the moment we turn around. So don't worry. All you have to do is distract him. One of us will deliver the final blow. Whoever gets the chance, will do it okay.'

Gai and Asuma attacked him with melee strikes but he threw them off of him instantly. Kurenai tried to perform Genjutsu on him, but he counterattacked easily.

"Neji, Hinata cut off his chakra paths!" Neji and Hinata emerged from the ground. Kinji was expecting the. They both aimed precise strikes for Kinji's chakra network. The only thing the Hyuuga's were able to hit though, was Kinji's kunai.

"Kuso." Kinji smiled. "So that's it Kakashi."

Kinji was standing on Shikamaru's shadow. He was trapped."You didn't relay instructions to him cause you know he already knows. And because it didn't happen, it wasn't in anyone's memories. Using Shikamaru's Kage no Mane to entrap me, huh?"

"Yeah. Your kekkei genkai is limited by the ability to peek into people's memories, but not what they are thinking. So, if I don't instruct Shikamaru, or if he didn't think about when to attack you befor you peered into his memory, you won't know what will happen. Correct?"

"haha. Truly amazing. Kakashi, you did not disappoint."

"Ino, Sakura, Chouji! Now!" Shikamaru cried out.

The three ninjas who passesed incredible brute force ran towards hiom ready to attack.

"But still…" Kinji muttered, "it's pointless."

He released a great amount of chakra and released himself from Shikamaru's jutsu, at the same time blowing away the other ninjas.

In the midst of the clouds a voice came, "Chidori!"

Kakashi was coming in towards him in the cloud of smoke. Kinji looked surprised but he was srong he wouldn't lose like that.

"Kazekiri!" he shouted. A swirling vortex of silver edged winds swirled around Kinji's right arm. He used it and faced it off with Kakashi's chidori.

The two elemental jutsus were almost equal to each other. So much chakra was put into the, so much that the ground and the trees around them were being crumbled by the force.

"Kakashi! You know you don't have as much chakra as I do, give it up!" Kinji shouted.

"The unique ability of the Lightning element, is that, there is no limit to how much chakra you can put into an attack! The wind element does! I can still beat you here!!!" Kakashi screamed.

-Boom-

The attacks collapsed on each other. They exploded on each other and threw both shinobi off their feet.

"haha!" Kinji laughed in the midst of his cuts and bruises. "You did scratch me, huh, Kakashi. It's been quite some time."

"haha, you sure are having fun then." Kakashi laughed as well. Both ninja seemed amused by what happened.

A group of men came into view suddenly, they wore green kimonos and had bows with them.

"Hatake-san, Sarutobi-san, Kurenai-san, Maito-san. We request all of the medical ninja with you to please come with us immediately!" the man in the middle said.

"Why? Has there been an-" Kakashi started.

"Inoue, Ino, Sakura! Go to the princess' castle and get the things ready for a birth. I'll be there shprtlyafter I recuperate I'll follow. Go!" Kinji shouted.

Inoue went by Ino and Sakura's side and held them by the collar, she lifted both off the ground.

"What's happening? Kinji-kun?" Kakashi asked.

"Shion, she's giving birth."


	5. Friendly Advice

**Chapter 4: Friendly Advice**

The hallway was in absolute silence. The tension in the room was thick enough, it could catch a pin. It would only be broken by the footsteps of medical ninjas, coming and going. No one dared to speak. Naruto was trembling and sweating heavily on his chair. Inside the room before them was Shion, giving birth.

"Uzumaki-san," Kira hesitated. "You shouldn't worry so much."

"Why?" Naruto stood up, tears from his eyes. "That's my son and Shion in there! I know it's quiet right now, but I can't erase the feeling that one of them is going to die here!" he shouted.

"I understand how you feel." Kira sighed. "But aren't Sakura and Ino in there? If you're a true friend, then be willing to put the lives of your family in their hands."

Naruto sat bak down. He was calm now.

"And besides…" Kira continued, "Kinji-sensei's in there as well, and he's been dealing with pregnant women as young as Shion for some time now, he knows what he's doing."

Naruto was silent, but it was clear he wasn't settled yet. In the deepest recesses of his mind he wished that Tsunade could be in there as well caring for his child.

A creak from the door seemed like thunder in the silent hallway. Sakura was first to emerge, followed closely by Ino and Inoue, they carried the same dreadful and exhausted faces.

Naruto's heart was pounding, he didn't have to ask, he knew what those faces were for. He fell to the ground, covering his teary eyes as sobs broke away one by one.

"Naruto" Sakura said as she went near him, "I'm sorry.."

"No, it's not your fault." He said.

"No, it is." she said, "But, Naruto, you-"

"Are a real pushover!" the three med nins chorused.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Congratulations Naruto! She's a girl!" they shouted once more.

Naruto couldn't hold himself he just jumped around with tears coming out of his eyes, not of sadness anymore, but of joy.

"can we see them?" Naruto and the others asked.

"Well, its not up to us. It depends on Kinji-sensei. He's the head of the operation after-all." Inoue replied bashfully.

"That guy sure is something, I mean none of the doctors here could deliver her baby successfully,but man! He did it so calmly, like it was a normal birth." Ino nodded.

There was another creak from the door.

"Mitsurugi-san, can we go inside?" the ninjas asked excitedly.

Kinji gave a big sigh. "I really shouldn't, she's really tired from the operation and needs a lot of rest. But, she requested to let Naruto in. I'll allow Naruto, but, only Naruto, okay?" he followed.

They all looked at Naruto. He was walking towards the door. Sweating heavily, hands trembling and heavy breathing he inched his way towards the door.

He felt a strong hand grab his shoulder. It was Kinji: "Be brave, you love her don't you?"

"Yeah," he said. "I really do."

He turned the knob and went inside without a sound.

~0~0~

On the other side of that door was a small dark room. The only light that entered was from a small open window. The light entered gracefully lighting the priestess' bed just enough to recognize the beautiful blonde girl lying on it.

"Shion." He said as he came near.

She turned at him. She was incredibly pale, yet, her beauty was still enough to entrance a tribe of men. She held in her arms the product of Naruto's love for her.

Naruto sat beside her.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" shion said as she showcased their daughter.

"She takes after you quite a lot." He replied.

And he didn't lie. The child had Naruto's blonde hair. But everything else was from Shion.

"I really missed you, Naruto." Shion said, staring at Naruto.

"Me too."

~0~0~

"They really like to do things quite fast, don't they?" Shikamaru complained.

"That works for us, we really have to return to Konoha before anything else." Neji replied.

"So are you sure about the time and date, mister?" Tenten asked the woman that had announced the news earlier.

"I am quite sure of it." She replied. "The ceremony for the birth of the new priestess will be tomorrow morning at 10 AM. Appropriate garments will be prepared for you. That is all." She said closing the door.

"So, does the Kazekage have his formal outfit ready?" Kiba said jokingly towards Gaara.

Gaara pulled out a white garment and a white and blue hat with the kanji "Kaze"(wind) on it. "I always do." He replied, quite seriously.

The door opened again. This time it was Kinji, holding a big bag of food.

"Konbanwa. I knew it'd be our last night here, so it'd be good if we could throw a little party or something. I already called Naruto. He should send back a reply sooner or later." He said.

"Yeah!" Misao exclaimed. "You never disappoint Kinji-sensei."

The shinobi stuffed themselves silly in ramen, sushi, seafood and the like. Naruto never came down though.

~0~0~

A ninja was traveling in the direction of the Demon Country. Every step caused the decay of the branches he had landed on. Behind him, were two others, a man and a woman.

"So the young priestess already has an heir. And it's kooks like 'he' even got stronger as well." He said. "You two let's make haste. Let's not keep them waiting."

On that note, they turned to full speed, now breaking the branches of the trees they took off from.

~0~0~

It was midnight. The ninjas' party had already commenced. They were all fast asleep without a care in the world. That is, except for one. A young kunoichi sat on the corridors outside their room, switching her gaze from the pond below to the moon above, over and over.

_I should be happy for him. He's with the woman he loves. But why can't I shake off this feeling? I should accept that he's with someone else now._

There was rustling in the trees nearby.

"Who's there?" she said as she turned her Byakugan towards the trees.

"No need to panic, Hinata. Its just me." An all to familiar voice said.

"Mitsurugi-san!"

"What are you doing up so late?" he said as he sat beside Hinata.

"I just couldn't get to sleep that's all." She replied.

"You do understand lying to me will get you nowhere." He said.

Hinata turned red. "I-I'm sorry."

"You know Hinata, I actually think that even though Naruto's already tied to the\is girl, youstill have a shot at him." Kinji said as he lay on the floor.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Even at five years old, I was already better than most genin in my village. My grandfather trained me everyday, and everyday he was with me. Everyone was afraid of me, the mothers won't let me come near their children fearing I'll go berserk and kill their kids. But one day, while I was sitting alone on the swings (the kids all ran away after seeing me) a girl, with tons of bodyguards, came by and offered me a cream puff. She sat beside me at the swings and just talked. She was my first friend."

"And?" Hinata interrupted.

"One day, a group of men killed her body guards and try to take her. I just came from training that day so I had my weapons on me. I don't know if they underestimated me or something, but I defeated all of them. When the ANBU arrived they looked at me, bloody kunai in one hand, and the girl on the other. They said that among the five men, there were two jounin. At age five, I was stronger than two jounin.

My brother came the next day. He and my mother lived far away, after my father's death; my mom thought she could never stay in the Cliff ever again. She came because of me. A month later, my brother and I entered the Ninja academy. He was surprisingly strong too. I saw the girl again in the Academy, but her skills were too far from mine that she was left incredibly far behind. When I turned ten, my grandfather introduced me to my fiancée, the daughter of the King.

Turns out the girl I met at the swing was her twin sister. My fiancée seemed to be just like me. The kids were afraid of her too when she was young and she grew up alone."

"Where are you going with this?" Hinata asked.

"What I'm trying to say is even though I'm already bonded to someone who went through the same childhood as me, a girl who felt the same emptiness as me, I'd still choose the girl who grew up with me, who was there when I needed a friend the most. And I believe, that Naruto, of all people, would feel the same way. So don't give up, Hinata."

"Thank you." Was her only reply.

"Goodnight, Hinata."


	6. Baptism

Sorry, for the incredibly long wait, but I kinda found a new hobby and didn't get the time to write. There will be a lot of timeline inconsitencies for these and the next chapter/s. It's because of the timeline in the manga (I don't watch the anime) has changed the plot so much and I really, really want to incorporate it into the story.

**Chapter 6: Baptism**

"Where are they?" one of the Demon country's guards kept asking. "it's already 10 o'clock and they're still not here! Damn those Konoha ninjas. Do they expect us to fetch them from their quarters and…."

"I'm sorry for being late." A white haired Konoha jounin asked as politely as he can, the other Konoha ninja were behind him. "It was quite hard trying to find a good suit that'd fit Chouji here." He said, pointing to a stout 15 year old ninja that seemed to be suffering from a mild strangulation. "I mean, we didn't know that there were ceremonies like these, we didn't have them in Konoha, you know."

The guard smirked, "Follow me." He led them into the rear yard of the castle, the waterfall where Neji had saved Shion previously.

"Why lead us here?" Lee, who had known about the secret entrance once before, asked. "this only leads to the throne room, right?"

"The waterfall entrance, yes. But you can access another place through here." A second white haired jounin replied, a Cliff jounin.

"Good morning, Kinji-kun, Kira, Inoue-hime, Misao-chan." Kakashi greeted.

"Am I correct, Asamiya-san?" Kinji asked the guard.

"Yes, you are. But I do not think well of someone who barges into someone else's memories without hesitation."

Kinji raised up his arm to block Kira's path from the guard. "I apologize for my rudeness. Do you need any help in activating the pathway?" He said quite jokingly.

"I can manage on my own." The guard was clearly annoyed.

The guard went through a series of unusual hand signs and placed his hand on the wall, left of the waterfall, "Heaven Stairwell!"

A block of white granite appeared on the foot of the mountain wall. Another block appeared, higher and to the left, and then another, and another, they kept going higher and to the left.

"Come." The guard said. He stepped onto the first block and then the next. The Konoha and Gake shinobi followed him silently.

They followed him in a straight line climbing steadily higher and to the left. After about 17 steps the guard stopped and pressed his palm into the side of the rock face, a small stone bulged out. He twisted it about 45 degrees to the left, then 90 to the right, to the right again to the left…

After about half a minute of twisting and turning the stone, the rock face opened up revealing a small dark tunnel. It was lit by silver torches on both sides about 6 feet from each other. The guard walked in and motioned for the ninjas to follow.

After about a minute of walking through the dark tunnel, they reached a large gate. It was enormous, yet magnificent. A large doorway made of silver engraved with gold and ruby. There were three guards on both sides of the gate.

"You are to enter on your own." The guard said and the six guards of the doorway helped him open the giant gates. Light shone brightly from the other side of the door. "Welcome, To the Demon Country's Silver Bell: The greatest of all event halls in the continent."

And he wasn't exaggerating; the hall was anything but simple. It was vast; it had tables ready for about 300 guests. The walls were white inlaid with golden design and other metals. There was a platform on the other side with an arch made of olive wood and many flowers, behind it was a surely smaller, yet as elegant, gate. The roof was enchanted with genjutsu to show the weather above the mountain without letting any of the foliage, rain, animals, etc. inside.

The hall was almost full when they had come. It seemed that mostly everyone in the village was there, from the fish vendors in the market to the rich men of the village. They had 6 tables reserved for them each seating 4 people. They sat according to their teams: Kakashi and Sakura, Gai and Lee and Neji and Tenten, Asuma and Shikamaru and Chouji and Ino, Kurenai and Kiba and Hinata and Shino, Gaara and Temari, Kinji and Kira and Inue and Misao. They were the nearest to the platform.

The gate behind the platform opened and a young woman about 15 years of age stepped out, dressed in a pale green gown that suited her blonde hair. In her arms she carried a small bundle, a newly born infant, after them followed a man not any older than her, with radiant blonde hair dressed in a suit, similar to that of the fourth Hokage. Finally a much older man dressed in pure white came out. The woman went up on the left side of the platform, the young man opposite of her and the older man in the middle facing the wide audience in the hall.

"My dear friends, we are gathered here today to welcome to our midst this young infant, the first daughter and heir of our priestess, Shion, and this young ninja of Konoha whom without him, we will not be here today. By this rite of acceptance we shall welcome the young priestess…" he paused.

Shion and Naruto smiled and looked at each other for a second; they turned to the man and chorused, "Renji."

He lowered his hands into a silver basin filled with ceremonial oil covered with lavender and rose petals. He poured it over the child's head, and, holding the child's forehead, he exclaimed, "The young priestess of the Demon Country, Renji!"

The audience stood in applause all of them overcome with joy. The Demon villagers, for they had a new priestess and the Konoha and Gake ninja for their young friends.

A loud chuckling and clapping sound calmed the audience of the event. "Bravo, bravo." Said the man clapping. "I came here looking to finish a debt with the priestess, and yet I find you here too, Kinji."


	7. Hibiki Anuka

**Chapter 7:**

**Hibiki Anuka**

The Silver Bell stood silent. They looked at the hooded figure standing on the second floor of the hall. There were 5 men behind him, each of them carrying unconscious guards on their shoulders.

"Kinji" she spoke, seductive, longing, "It's been some time since we last danced."

Kinji looked at her. Unalarmed, steady. "I can't call what we used to do, a dance." Kinji said, chuckling. "It was more like, me, beating you."

"Who is that?" shouted Shion.

"Ah… her?" Kinji started, scratching his head.

The figure lowered her hood. It was a young woman, barely older than Kakashi, flowing green hair and pearl white skin, a true beauty. "My name is Hibiki Anuka, priestess of Kitsune-sama, the strongest of all ninja!"

"Kitsune?" the room chorused.

"She was a fox ninja. She summoned foxes, she was adept at most ninjutsu of our land. She was once hailed as the strongest, only rivaled by my father, the 4th Ryuukage: Mitsurugi Tatsu." Kinji replied. "But I defeated her, didn't I, Anuka?"  
The intruder was clearly insulted, but she didn't budge, "Beginner's luck, Kinji. And I found new power, I came here to under the power's orders, you should know about that."

"Mouryuu." He said.

"Precisely."

Naruto and the others were stunned. Mouryuu the demon that was defeated by Naruto and Shion's Ultra-chakra Rasengan, it was impossible.

Naruto stepped forward, "Your lying, we killed him last time-"

"You thought so, didn't you, Naruto?" a voice, a so wickedly familiar voice said, "Did you really think I'd trust my existence to a man like Yomi?!" he laughed. "I split my soul in half, one I gave to Yomi, the other sealed in the shrine. Just before the strike of your Rasengan, I retuned my soul back to the shrine, it was easy because of the soul left in the shrine. Then, this woman came, much more worthy than Yomi, her power has enthralled me."

"Then, there's you." He laughed, looking at Kinji. "You wretched litte boy, you who gave this young woman all this trouble. Hailed as the strongest ninja? The Specialist? as they say, do you claim that power as your own, ha? Boy!"

Kinji laughed. "So, you seem to recognize your son easily huh, Moryuu?"

"What? I thought you were the Yondaime Ryuukage's son? What are you trying to say?" Sakura shouted.

"Its not actually me." Kinji replied. "Its this little part of ME." He placed his hand on his forehead, dark chakra surged from him, "Why don't you say hi to your dad, eh? Kazuo!"


End file.
